The invention relates to a buoyant rope, i.e., a rope that floats on the water.
Ropes of this type are known. JP 2000-303254 and JP 2003-055836 each describe a buoyant rope made of hollow fibers made from a thermoplastic polymer, e.g. made from nylon 6, with a proportion of hollow volume to fiber volume of 10 to 35%, wherein the hollow fibers have at least two lumina. WO 2009/026215 describes a hybrid yarn made from one or more polyolefin fibers and one or more reinforcing fibers. The hybrid yarn can be used, among other things, for forming fibrous structures including braided ropes.